Audio equipment comparison
cost options:'' lowcostmediumexpensive quality options: lowmediumhighhighend''' Hypercardioid Mics Recommended for indoor recording. This is usually your to go mic. * Oktava MK012 with the hypercardioid capsule ("MK-012-01 black Movie Set" which also includes a windscreen) There are 3 capsules available for this mic. price new: $250.00 ' price: 'low ''' quality: high ' * Audio-Technica AT4053a Hypercardioid Studio Condenser Mic price new: '$500.00 ' price: 'medium' quality:'higher ' * AKG Blueline Series Microphone Kit Includes SE300B Power Module and CK93 Hypercardioid Capsule price new: '$478.00 ' price: 'medium' quality:'higher ' * Neumann KM185 Miniature Condenser Hypercardioid price new: '$900.00 ' price: 'expensive' quality:'highend' ' * Sennheiser MKH 8050 price new: '$1'200.00''' price: expensive quality:highend Shotgun Mics Recommended for outdoor recording. Works like a scalpel to cut out background voice. * Audio-Technica AT4073A - Line/Gradient Shotgun Condenser Capacitor Microphone price new:' $600 '''costs: 'low' quality:'high' * Rode NTG-3 Precision RF-Biased Shotgun Microphone (wider pick up pattern as sennheiser 416) price new:' $699 ' price: 'low' quality: 'highend' 'recommended' ' ''Best bang for the buck currently. * Sennheiser 416 (industry standard) 48v phantom powered price new: $1,099.00'price: 'medium quality: highend'The older version of Sennheiser 416 you might often get secondhand is 12v powered. You will need to get a 48v to 12v converter (which is not that expensive) for some mixers. (see below) which has 12v power. Streetprice for older version: $550-$700. * Sennheiser MKH-60 48v phantom powered Super-Cardioid Short Shotgun Condenser Microphone price new: '$1,539.95 'price: 'expensive' quality: 'highend Wireless LAV Mics Wireless lavs are great, but even the best lav mic does not sound as good as a comparably priced full-size condenser mic. They are often used as backup or if the scene action and ambient-sound doesn't allow for anything else. Wired lavs are much cheaper. The best quality wired LAV is around $400 and you will no headaches with wireless signals. Of course it's harder to use for narrative film work. * Sennheiser EW100ENGG2 (Evolution G2 Series) price kit new: '$700.00 ' price: low ' quality:'medium ' Windshields / Windscreens / Boom Poles * Rycote Softie price new:' $110 costs: '''low quality:- medium * Rycote S-Series (de-mountable in about 5 seconds for interiors) price new:' $360 '''costs: 'high' quality:'high' * Rode Blimp price new:' $299 costs: '''low quality:high'demo: ' Boom Poles: * Gitzo GB3560 - Six-Section Carbon Fiber Boompole with G-Lock Measures: 34.3 to 155.5" (87.12 to 394.97cm) price new: $300.00 highend' recommended' Recorder (Double Systems) * Fostex FR2-LE You can avoid a mixer by using this one. weight: 0.8kg recording medium: compact flash card price new:$550.00 ' price: 'medium quality: high Audio-Mixer * The Mackie 1202VLZ 4 XLR balanced inputs (twelve channel-mixer), 48v phantom powered. weight: 6.5 lbs, 3.00 kg price new:$300.00 ' price: 'low ' quality: 'high ''' * Sound Devices MixPre weight: 2.00 lbs, 0.80 kg 2 XLR balanced inputs (two channel-mixer), 48v phantom powered. price new:$665.00 ' price: 'medium' quality: 'highend'''Link * Sound Devices 302 (best mixer at the best price for 3 mic inputs). Switchable between 12v and 48v. weight: 1.8 lbs, 0.85 kg price new:$1,295.00 ''' price: '''medium quality: highend Single pre-amps * Sound Devices MM-1 (Single Channel Portable Microphone Preamp with Headphone monitor, capable to power 12v mics) simple and cheap solution for 1 mic. Switchable between 12v and 48v. weight: 1.42 lbs, 0.64 kg price new: $350.00 price: medium ' quality: 'highend Cheap Indie solutions: Double system - approach: NTG-3, Boom, Rode Blimp, Fostex FR2-LE NO double system - approach: NTG-3, Boom, Rode Blimp, Sound Devices MM-1, MP-1 or MixPre $3k, get a 302+mic+wireless. If you have less than $1k, get the best mic that money you do have gets you, hook it up direct to your camera. If it is a consumer camera, just get one of the mics that already have a mini-jack, but make sure you use a boom pole""tsvisser's advice about the use of field recorders: Indy productions, for the most part, probably should not look at double systems (field recorders). it adds to cost, complexity, and lengthens the post process, all things that Indy productions strive to avoid."